


combinations and permutations

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, Foursome, Multi, Other, not even gonna try to tag everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: gig and echo and grand and even and the ways they fit together





	combinations and permutations

**Author's Note:**

> this was a labor of love for my favorite ground team, especially gig kep-hart who is my perfect switch boy upon whom i project very much. kudos to julian for the even/grand scenario. i love this gang :')

 

 

_Echo, Grand_

At this point, Echo has tuned out Grand's ramblings for the most part.  They nod and hum every once in a while, and that seems to be enough for Grand.  _He's lucky he's so pretty_ , thinks Echo as they pick up their pace and Grand scrambles to keep up.

"So," starts Grand, catching his breath.  They've pulled ahead of Even and Gig, out of view around the corner of a rock formation.  "You got arrested, right?"  Echo pauses a moment, sighs.

"Yeah," they say.  "Why?"

"Did they, uh," Grand says, something nervous in his voice.  "Did they, like, handcuff you?"

Echo stops, gives Grand a considering look.

"Yeah, they did," replies Echo.  "Are you asking for scientific reasons or because you’re _curious?”_

Grand's face turns a fascinating shade of scarlet and Echo grins.  _Bingo._ They back Grand up against the rock face, pressing in close against his body and putting their lips right next to his ear.

"Want to know how it felt?" Echo asks, feeling the heat of Grand's blush reach the tip of his ears where their lips meet his skin.  Grand doesn't answer beyond an almost imperceptible, _uh-huh_.

"They were cold and tight and I couldn’t do a _thing_ ," says Echo.  "They bit into my wrists and left bruises for days when I struggled."  They feel Grand shiver with his whole body.

"But this isn't about me, is it?"  Slowly, Echo finds Grand's wrists, circles them with their own hands and pins them back against the rock face.  "Y’know, if I could I would cuff you and put you on your knees, Grand, and you'd be _absolutely at my mercy_."

Grand finally makes a noise, a low groan that hums through his chest where Echo is pressed up against him.  Echo laughs, lets go of Grand and steps back.  They can hear Even and Gig approaching from around the corner and they smirk at Grand where he still stands leaning against the rock face, flush bright on his cheeks and a prominent bulge tenting his pants.

"Better get a move on," says Echo, lips quirking at Grand's stunned expression.  "We still have a ways to go today."

"Oh, you _ass_ ," Grand mutters.  Echo laughs again, turning to continue on the path ahead.

 

 

_Gig, Even_

Gig plants his hands on Even's chest, tenses his thighs as he sinks down onto Even with a breathy groan.

 _"Wow,"_ he breathes, eyes screwed shut and grin spread across his face.  "Wow, okay."

Even grips Gig's hips, breath hitching as Gig rises and falls again.  He's hot and wet and tight and his grin is infectious as he moves on top of Even, fingernails digging into the parts of Even's chest still covered in skin.

 _“Fuck,_ Even, Even you're so fucking..."  Gig throws his head back, beads of sweat forming on his dark, dark skin.  He picks up the pace, hips rolling faster and faster as he brings them both closer to the edge.

"Even, please, can you – " Even understands without having to ask, stroking slow and rough at Gig's swollen clit with his thumb.  Gig keens, hands clenching and unclenching where they rest on Even's chest.  He looks like he's trying to grab onto something that's not there, so Even follows a hunch and leaves off Gig's clit to grab both of his thin wrists and gather them in one hand at the small of Gig's back.  It seems to be the right choice because Gig's eyes shoot open and he moans loud and searing hot.

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck, Even_ ," he gasps, wetness dripping down his thighs as he rides Even harder.  "God, please, please, just fuck me, Even, _fuck,_ you're so fucking big..."

Gig babbles through his orgasm, moans climbing higher until he comes clenching around Even's cock.  When Even comes it's a little more reserved, spilling into Gig with a soft gasp.  They lay there for long minutes, breathing with each other as they regain their bearings.

Even cleans them both off with a rag before settling into the air mattress that forms the floor of the tent with an arm around Gig's shoulders, his head resting on Even's chest.

"Hey, was that okay?" asks Even, stroking at one of Gig's wrists.  "I'm sorry, I should have checked before."

"God, Even, it was _so_ okay," replies Gig with a smile in his voice.  He sighs dreamily.  "You have _such_ nice hands, anyone ever told you that?"

Even laughs, endeared by this strange, effervescent wisp of a man.  He pulls Gig closer and they remain there until morning.

 

 

_Grand, Gig_

Grand regrets letting slip that he's been to an art school orgy before because Gig absolutely won't stop pestering him with questions about how many? What did you do? What was the weirdest thing you ever saw? What was your favorite –

"Gig!" Grand snaps, flush heating his cheeks.  "It was just once and I... didn't do much."

"Well _now_ you've just made me more curious!" replies Gig, not put off by Grand's curt deflection in the slightest.  He bounces on the balls of his feet in Grand's tent, watching him fuck around with his modeling software.  "Did you have a threesome?  Foursome?  _Fivesome_?  Did you tie anyone up?  Did people _watch_?"

At that last one, Grand's hands slip a little bit and Gig's shit-eating grin spreads like a sunrise across his face.  _Fuck_ , thinks Grand.

" _Ohhhhh_ , is _that_ your thing?  You like when people watch?"

Grand doesn't answer, redoubling his focus on his newest mech design and studiously ignoring Gig's gleeful, calculating expression.

His focus is shattered when Gig presses up against his back, lips skating down the back of his neck and hands gripping at his waist.

"Gig..." he whines, halfheartedly pushing at Gig's hands stroking over his hips.  All the same, he lets his head fall back against Gig's shoulder, giving him room to kiss up the side of Grand's throat.  Gig nips at the corner of Grand's jaw, grinning at the startled noise Grand makes before he bites his lip to muffle himself.

"Y'know," Gig muses, lips grazing Grand's ear.  "If I wanted to, I could broadcast this whole thing to the entire Fleet."  He strokes over Grand's chest, skating down his stomach and over the growing bulge in his pants.  Gig bites his earlobe and Grand keens before he throws a hand over his own mouth.

"No way," chides Gig, pulling at the hand over Grand's mouth.  "Let them hear you.  Let everyone hear how loud you can get for me, Mags."  Gig bites another mark into his neck and Grand moans loud and dirty, the thought of Echo and Even overhearing them making him harder where Gig is now stroking him in earnest.  He reaches back and grabs onto Gig's hair, grinds forward into Gig's hand.

He comes embarrassingly fast, and all the while Gig whispers delightedly about recording everything, about everyone back home watching him while he falls apart.  He comes down slowly, breathing hard as Gig strokes at his hip, pressing gentle kisses to his neck.

Grand turns around in Gig's arms to kiss him messily and Gig grins into his mouth.

"Aw man, wait 'til Echo finds out about this," he snickers when Grand breaks away to breathe.  Grand groans, head falling forward to rest on Gig's shoulder as Gig strokes over his back and laughs brightly.

 

 

_Echo, Even_

Echo is thrust into darkness as Even wraps the blindfold around their eyes, and they release a measured breath through their mouth.  Even strokes his big hands over their bare shoulders, down their arms to where their hands are bound in their lap.

"Good?" he asks quietly, careful not to startle them.  Echo hums.

"Yeah," they murmur, already starting to drift.  "Yeah, it feels good."

" _Good_ ," says Even.  He grabs the hairbrush from the bedside table and gently pulls Echo's hair free of the blindfold.  He brushes it slowly, thoroughly, and Echo sighs, their mind starting to quiet from the lack of stimulus beyond the rhythm of the brush along their scalp and the steady sound of Even breathing behind them.

When he's done, Even puts their hair into a simple braid down their back and kisses the nape of their neck.

"How are you doing, Echo?"

They take a long minute to answer, the ability to form words almost out of reach.

"I'm... good."

Even hums, kisses a slow, gentle line down their neck to their shoulder.  They shiver, just a little bit, but don't move from their position kneeling on Even's mattress.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Even asks softly, stroking with his thumb at the crease of Echo's hip.  They're half-aroused but there's no tension or urgency in the lines of their body.  They breathe deeply, in and out, before answering.

"Yeah," they whisper.  "Yeah, please."

So Even does – slow, steady strokes of his hand over Echo's arousal.  They don't make much noise, too distant for that, but their mouth is slack and their breath comes shallower and faster until they reach their peak and come against Even's hand with a sigh.

When their breathing has calmed down, Even removes the blindfold by increments so as not to stun them with too much light.  They blink their eyes open, hazy and distant.  Even goes to untie their hands, but they make a protesting noise.

"Echo?"

"Can you..."  They lick their lips, gathering their thoughts.  "Can you leave them? For a while?"

Even smiles, pulling Echo down onto the bed so he can gather them into his chest, wrapping arms around their middle and tangling their legs together.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

And Echo's brain quiets for a blessed moment.

 

 

_Gig, Echo_

"All I'm saying is that you could stand to loosen up a little!"

Echo scoffs, keeping their eyes fixed on the horizon.

"You say that now, but what happens when no one keeps a lookout and we get ambushed?"

"Oh, please," says Gig, draping his gangly form over Echo's back where they sit at the edge of their campsite.  "We haven't seen anyone for _days_ , no one's gonna ambush us."  Echo turns to glare at Gig who responds with a cheeky grin and the wicked glint of an idea in his eyes.

And suddenly Echo has a lapful of Gig, who straddles their hips and leans in to press slow, sucking kisses down their neck.  Echo's hands fly to Gig's shoulders automatically.

"Gig, what the fuck –"

" _Relax_ , Echo," says Gig, scraping his teeth over their collarbone.  Echo bites back a gasp.  "Look, you don't even have to stop watching for bad guys!  I'll just –" a nip at their throat, "– do my thing, you can relax, we all win!"

Echo sighs and takes a handful of Gig's hair, pulls him back to look him in the eyes.  Gig grins at them, waggling his eyebrows and waiting on Echo’s answer.  On the one hand, Echo thinks, they'll never hear the end of it if they give into his shenanigans.  _On the other hand..._ Their eyes dart down to Gig's mouth, which they've learned recently is _quite_ talented.  They’re torn until Gig licks his lips, eyes sparking with a challenge, and decides it for them.

Echo pulls Gig back in and he grins against their neck, biting what feels like an impressive hickey into the side of their throat that makes them dig their nails into the back of Gig’s neck.  Gig kisses down as far as he can and then slithers to his knees in front of Echo, mouthing at the exposed skin of their flat stomach.  He unzips their pants, breathing warm air over their arousal and making them clench their hand in his hair.  He smirks up at them, as if daring them to make a move.

But Echo is not known for their cowardice or their patience, so they grip Gig's hair tighter and shove his head into their crotch.  He eagerly dives in with a clever mouth, working Echo fast and thorough and _so good,_ keening every time Echo tightens their hand in his hair.

"Is this what you wanted, Gig," gasps Echo, hitching one leg up to rest on Gig's shoulder.  "Did you want me to fuck your mouth?"  They laugh breathily.  “That’s all your mouth is good for, isn’t it?”

Gig groans into them and Echo can see him reaching down to stroke himself off in time with his mouth on Echo, two fingers circling his own clit.  Echo's close now and they bring their free hand to Gig's head, pushing his face more firmly into them.

And suddenly Gig does something amazing with his tongue and they're coming, wet and exultant and aching against Gig’s mouth.  Gig shudders on his own fingers moments later, crying out against Echo's hip and smearing their skin with their own slick from his lips.

After they both catch their breath, Gig grins up at them.

"See?" he says, laughter in his eyes.  "I told you it'd be good to loosen up a bit."

Echo sighs and yanks him up for a kiss.

 

 

_Grand, Even_

Grand yanks hard on his bonds but Even has tied him too tight to do much more than struggle fruitlessly, his hands stretched far above his head.  Even quiets him with a hand on his hip and runs the tip of the vibrator down Grand's taut chest and stomach.  Grand arches and moans, the combination of vibration and gentle electric current sending shockwaves along his nerve endings.  Even chuckles.

"You might be a better engineer than even _you_ bargained for," he says, stroking back up and circling each of Grand's nipples in turn.  Grand bites his lip, screws his eyes shut against the sensation.  He wriggles as much as he can, not sure if he wants to get away from the vibrations or closer to them.  Even runs it down his torso again, coming dangerously close to Grand's straining cock, and Grand whines pitifully.

“Ask nicely, Grand,” chides Even, tracing patterns with the vibrator’s tip on the thin skin of Grand’s inner thighs.  Grand keens.

“Please, _Even,_ ” he gasps, fingers clenching around empty air.  “God, just… just put it in me, _please._ ”

So Even does, turns off the vibrations and works it into Grand, encountering little resistance from when Even stretched him earlier.  When it’s fully seated, Even leans up to kiss at Grand’s swollen mouth, down his neck and over his sternum.

“Are you ready?” he asks.  Grand takes a deep breath in, _whoosh_ es it out in a huff, and nods.

Even turns it back on and Grand practically _screams_.

The vibrations and current run through him in complementary, agonizing waves, sparks running down his legs and up his spine as he keens and tenses and feels tears collect in his eyes from how _good_ it is.  Even whispers to him in soothing tones, stroking a big hand over his chest and stomach, his hips and face and neck.  Grand is too caught up in the sensations to really comprehend Even’s words, but his mere presence is grounding against the intensity of the toy pressed up just right against Grand’s prostate.  Even coaxes him through his first orgasm, come splattering over Grand’s stomach as he cries out high and thin.

“Come on, Grand,” says Even, voice low and soothing.  “One more for me.  You can do it.”

Grand sobs, feet planted on the sheets and thrusting up against empty air.

“Even, Even, _please_ , God, please touch me,” he whines, breath coming fast and sharp as the vibrations continue, relentless against his overstimulated system.  Even stares down at him, at his high cheekbones dusted in pink and shining with sweat, his heaving chest and soft stomach, and takes pity on him.

He takes Grand’s cock in hand, strokes once, twice, and then Grand is coming again, shuddering and crying out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Even turns off the toy, pulling it out of Grand gently and reaching up to untie his hands.  He quietly asks Grand to roll over, works the knots out of his shoulders and back with firm, gentle hands as Grand catches his breath and melts into the mattress.

“Back with me?” asks Even, rolling Grand back over to wipe him down with a wet cloth.  Grand nods weakly, a small, satisfied smile spreading across his face.  Even smiles back, strokes a warm thumb over Grand’s cheek before settling down with him and gathering him into his arms.

“You did great,” Even whispers, and Grand hums, distant and content and sated.

 

 

_Grand, Even, Gig, Echo_

The night air is cool on Quire but a layer of sweat breaks out over Grand’s whole body as he watches Echo systematically take Gig apart on the ground before him.  He wants so desperately to reach out, to touch their bodies where they meet and move together, but Even’s strong arms hold him in place, wrapped tight around his middle.

Echo pins Gig down by his hips, tongue working slick over Gig's cunt as Gig gasps and tugs on their hair.

" _Fuck_ , Echo, fuck me, _fuck me_ ," he babbles, unable to suppress his groans.  And why should he?  They're the only ones for miles around – no one to keep quiet for.  Grand can't see much detail from here, but he _can_ see Echo bring one hand up to slip two fingers into Gig.  Gig sighs at that, lips twisted into a satisfied smile as Echo works him to the edge of coming.  Just as Gig's moans seem to hit a peak, Echo pulls back.

"Should I let him come, Even?"  Gig whines loud at the loss of Echo’s full lips on his clit, fingers scrabbling on their scalp.  Even hums, strokes a hand over Grand's chest.

"What do you think, Grand," he murmurs, soft but still loud enough for the pair on the ground to hear.  "Should I let him come?"

Grand's brain stalls.  He doesn't know what Even's looking for, doesn't know the _right answer_ , so he whines instead of speaking, wriggling on Even's lap.  Even chuckles, low and hot.  "Finish him off, Echo," he says, grasping Grand by the hips and grinding him down onto Even's arousal.  He whimpers.

Echo dives back in, doubling their efforts, and in no time Gig's moans are climbing once again, little _ah_ s that culminate in a long, sweet sigh as Echo works him through his release.  Even hums in Grand’s ear, pleased, before speaking.

"Gig, make Echo come."  Even's voice is steady despite his arousal, and Grand bites his lip at the words, desperate to touch or be touched but knowing that his turn won't arrive until everyone else is satisfied.

Gig flips himself and Echo over, reversing their positions and diving in to suck at Echo’s neck.  He slips a hand inside their loose drawstring pants and Echo bites back a quiet, _fuck!_ , as Gig’s hand finds its way between their legs.  Echo puts one hand in Gig’s hair and another on his ass and fucks up into his hand as Gig sucks blooming purple marks into their neck.

When Echo finally comes, bucking into Gig and cursing wildly, Grand swears the two of them are the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Even must agree, because he bites at Grand’s earlobe and grinds up into his ass, whispering, “Aren’t they beautiful, Grand?  Don’t you want to touch them?”

“ _Yes,_ ” breathes Grand, cock pulsing between his legs.

And suddenly, he’s on the ground between Even’s spread knees.  Even grins.

“Earn it.”

Conscious of the two pairs of eyes on his back, Grand sucks in a breath and gets to work on Even’s cock, blowing him quick and messy and desperate.  It doesn’t take long at all for Even to come across Grand’s face, long stripes across his lips and cheeks.  Even pulls him back up to his lap, turns him back around so he’s facing Echo and Gig.  They’re still tangled together on the ground, sated but with a hunger in their eyes that intensifies when they see the state of Grand’s face.  Grand feels dirty in the most delicious way.

Even pulls Grand tight against his chest, hooking Grand’s legs over his own so Even can control how far Grand’s legs are spread.

“Come on,” says Even, clearly talking past Grand to the others.  “He’s been good enough.”

Gig gets to him first, leaning in and licking a long stripe up Grand’s cock.  Grand swears, tries to close his legs impulsively but Even’s trapped him there, unable to do anything but take what Gig will give him.

And then Echo is there kneeling beside Even and pressing hot, wet kisses up Grand’s shoulder and neck.  It’s too much, _too much_ , restrained and surrounded by skin and heat and pleasure, and Grand half-sobs, half-groans from being overloaded by sensation.

And then Gig takes him into his throat and Echo bites into the meat of his shoulder and Even whispers how _good he is_ and Grand is coming harder than he’s ever come in his life, shaking and whimpering and letting the waves of pleasure pull him under.

He must drift for a minute because when he fully comes back to himself, he’s clean and laying with his head on Even’s chest, Gig spooned up against his back and Echo visible on Even’s other side.  Gig presses gentle kisses to Grand’s back and shoulders while Echo runs a hand through Grand’s hair in a soothing, repetitive motion.

“You all good?” asks Even, thumb stroking over Grand’s hip where it rests curled around him.  Gig makes an affirmative noise, arms tightening around Grand’s middle.

“Yeah,” says Echo, leaning up to kiss Even long and tender.  Something passes between them that Grand isn’t privy to, and he knows better than to pry into it.

“Grand?” prompts Even when he breaks away from Echo.

“I’m good,” he says, surprised at the rasp in his voice.  He tries to gather his thoughts further but they elude him – like trying to catch mist in his hands.  “I’m good.”

Grand lets his eyes slip closed, sinking into the warmth of the bodies surrounding him and the rhythm of Echo’s hand in his hair.  Gig sighs, planting one last kiss at the nape of Grand’s neck before snuggling into his back.

And they’ll lay there, a mismatched tangle, until Quire’s sun rises over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot, thank u for stickin' with my fav team


End file.
